


I want you

by Lady_Layla



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Apparently I accidentally wrote a fic for, BAMF Karen Page, F/M, Gives him a lap dance, Karen realizes she's attracted to Frank, So she does something about it, but it's smut-ish, hozierinthekastle, kind of, sadly no smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Layla/pseuds/Lady_Layla
Summary: That’s how Karen Page found herself, hiding in a corner of a private room in an empty strip club waiting for Frank to show up.
An unintentional fic for HozierintheKastle week





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic late last night and this morning I practically begged EBK to give it a read through/look over. To be honest I wasn’t intending to write anything for Hozier in the Kastle week but Bunny was like, THIS FITS WORK SONG (and we also agreed it would work for Take Me To Church but I didn’t wan to wait) sooooo here’s my unintentional addition to Hozier in the Kastle week. 
> 
> Enjoy!

But I swear I thought I dreamed her  
She never asked me once about the wrong I did  
~~~  
My babe would never fret none  
About what my hands and my body done

Karen Page takes a deep breath and looks around the room nervously.

‘ _You can do this._ ’ She thinks before heading to the dark corner of the room closest to the door and focuses on blending into the shadows.

She must be crazy for going through with Margaret’s idea in the first place.

In the year since she last saw Frank and started working at the Bulletin, she’d taken to working out. Getting the number of Trish’s personal trainer was easy, keeping up with the woman...well, that was another matter entirely.

And then of course there were the lessons she’d had to cancel because Frank fucking Castle had decided a year was long enough and stumbled, bruised and bloody, back into her life.

Everything had changed after that. Their relationship morphed into something different, yet the same as always: Karen trying to help and Frank insisting he didn’t need it. He kept showing up at her apartment anyway.

Realizing she was attracted to him was like getting sucker punched and Karen remembers sinking into her office chair and staring at nothing for two whole hours.

By this point her workouts had turned into therapy sessions as well. Mags assured her it happened all the time and Karen made sure to stay vague enough about identities when she talked.

That led to this...idea.

Apparently Mags and her wife owned a strip club, because why not? And why not bully Karen into this whole thing too.

That’s how Karen Page found herself, hiding in a corner of a private room in an empty strip club waiting for Frank to show up.

She’d texted him the location and time earlier, insisting that it might look sketchy but he really needed to hear what her “source” had to say.

Lying to him was a weird feeling and not something she felt like repeating.

The sound of heavy footsteps makes her heart race and she moves to hide a little more behind the curtain that’s hiding another door to the dressing room.

She doesn’t realize she’s holding her breath until the door knob turns and the door opens for Frank to step inside.

The lights have been kept dim on purpose and she waits for him to close the door before she speaks.

“Sit. Please.” Her voice wavers and she’s annoyed with herself.

Frank hesitates just a moment before he approaches the chair and sits in it, now facing away from her.

Karen emerges from her hiding place her tall heels, the ones she’d been practicing in for a month now, clicking against the polished wood floor.

She stops behind him and has to bend down slightly to speak to him, noticing as she does the tension in his frame.

“Put your hands by your sides, Frank.”

Again he hesitates, but again he complies with her request.

Smoothing her hands down his arms she guides them behind the chair so they’re closer together before snapping the handcuffs around his wrists.

He jerks violently, but she expected this and her lips are by his ear in a second, soothing him.

“Shhh, shhh Frank it’s okay. They’re toys. Just plastic. Easy to break. Shhhh.”

Karen feels him test the cuffs, hears the plastic make a small cracking noise, before he subsides.

“Don’t worry, Frank. I wouldn’t hurt you. I swear.”

He nods silently and she takes a minute to wonder what’s going through his head right now.

“One more thing, Frank. Do you want to see or do you want to speak?”

The silence surrounds them for a while, but it’s alright. Mags, her wife, and one bouncer are the only people here tonight and they’re tucked away in the office. Mags had told Karen a security camera would be on, but they’d erase all the footage if she wanted, it was just in case of the worst.

Which tends to happen around her.

Frank’s gruff voice almost makes her jump as he finally says, “See.”

This time she tells him about the soft cloth gag and he opens his mouth for her to put it in.

Finally, Karen straightens up, tugs once more on the blood red corset, and walks around to enter his line of sight.

His eyes widen as they take her in and she can’t help a smirk as he makes a strangled noise when she turns away to manually start the music and he sees she’s wearing a thong.

The music starts playing and she saunters slowly back over to him, still smirking, letting him take a long look before she moves to straddle him.

Her hands slip around his shoulders to grip the back of the chair as she starts to move her body in time with the music.

It takes a lot of willpower for her not to preen a little at the fact that he’s already hard.

Extremely hard.

Karen bends forward to press hard kisses at Frank’s neck, stopping here and there to bite and suck.

He groans the first time she does it and she notices his eyes have fallen closed.

“It hit me like a goddamn punch to the gut,” she whispers. “When I realized I wanted you.”

She lowers herself a little so she can have body contact and slowly grinds herself against him.

“I tried to ignore it for months, Frank. Fucking months, because I didn’t want to push you.”

She nips at his earlobe and he actually growls at her.

Moving one hand from his shoulder, she trails it down his chest and slips it under his shirt, nails scratching on his skin.

Karen moves her head to the other side of his neck to bite and kiss there as she presses herself more firmly against him. Damn, this feels better than she thought it would and he’s still wearing his tac pants.

“Do you know how many nights I got off thinking about you?”

She always thought the description of women purring at their lover was a bullshit erotica thing. Now though, she’s pretty sure that’s exactly what she’s doing.

The noise of plastic cracking makes her lean her head back. His eyes are open so she pouts at him a little as she raises her hips to cut off contact.

She doesn’t miss the way his hips try to chase hers and she shakes her head.

“Please don’t break the cuffs, Frank. You wouldn’t want this to end early would you?”

It must take a huge effort of will but he finally shakes his head and his shoulders relax again.

Smiling Karen continues to hover over him, teasing a little until he makes a sound that she’s pretty sure is a whimper and he’ll deny ever making. (At least until they’re roleplaying a few months later and he makes it again.)

Leaning her forehead against his, her lips inches away from his own, she lowers herself and starts the slow grind again.

At this point she’s soaking wet and there’s evidence of it on his pants. He’s tensing in small movements, an obvious internal struggle to keep still as she whispers in his ear all about the times when she touched herself and thought of him.

Surprise hovers vaguely at the back of her mind, Karen really didn’t think she had this all in her but it’s a powerful feeling.

Part of her brain registers that the short soundtrack Mags had made is coming to an end and suddenly all she wants is to get herself off using Frank Castle like a fucking sex toy.

She tells him that too as she starts moving against him frantically, chanting his name over and over as she pushes herself closer to orgasm.

“I’m so close, Frank.”

That seems to be the last straw as she hears the toy handcuffs being wrenched apart and his hands fly up to her hips to help her move.

There’s an attempt on her part to maintain eye contact but she just can’t- her head falls against his shoulder and she bites down hard as her orgasm finally crashes over her.

Vaguely she’s aware of him making another strangled noise and feels the wetness against her thong increase but she can’t be bothered to care.

Karen rests all of her weight on Frank as they try to regain their breath and it takes her a few minutes to notice the makeshift gag is still in place in his mouth.

Huffing a laugh she presses a kiss to his cheek and stands.

“You know where to find me, Frank.”

Then, she sashays towards the curtain and the door to the changing room, not looking back.

 

Karen Page isn’t surprised in the least to find Frank Castle bundled up against the cold and waiting for her outside of a closed strip club.

“Frank.” She says nonchalantly.

“Ma’am.”

She smirks at him and loops her arm through his as they head back towards her apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> Of course Karen's outfit is:  
> 


End file.
